wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla
History Godzilla was born millions of years ago, long before mankind. He and other members of his species acted as great forces of nature, keeping other species of Kaiju from over populating. Godzilla himself and his mate were the final survivors of their species, having gone deep into Earth’s oceans and feeding off radiation. Godzilla and his mate acted as King and Queen to any surviving Kaiju and the humans they co-existed with. One day, a great cataclysmic event rocked the planet. A living extinction event if you would. King Ghidorah Upon the Devil’s arrival to Earth, Godzilla‘s mate was killed by the dragon of destruction. This angered the King, and the two brawled. Ghidorah and Godzilla fought for days before A member of the Titanus Mosura species came to his aid, allowing the two to entrap Ghidorah in what would be Antarctica. Mourning over his mate, Godzilla left and retreated into the oceans, slowly falling out of the memories of mankind as did all other Kaiju. Unbeknownst to him, another member of his species lived. A dormant egg that would stay dormant until modern times. In 1954, Godzilla was awakened by Nuclear testing, drawing him to the surface. He attack both American and Russian nuclear submarines, feeding off them and in the process laying the seeds for the Cold War. He was lured to the beach Of Bikini Atoll, where the newly formed Monarch agency attempted to kill him with Castle Bravo. They failed. Godzilla disappeared once more, Monarch beginning their search for him. In 2061, Godzilla made his grand return, battling another Kaiju that would attempt to destroy humanity. The Kraken. Godzilla went on to kill the Kraken and it’s evolved form, the Leviathan. Then killing the plant monster known as Biollante. Personality In Legendary Pictures' Godzilla, Godzilla's behavior seems to be that of a territorial animal. Ishiro Serizawa theorized that this Godzilla is the driving force to restore balance to nature whenever that balance is disrupted, suggesting that he essentially considers the entire Earth to be his territory. However, unlike previous incarnations, he doesn't blatantly attack or plow through ships at sea simply because they are there. In fact, with larger ships like aircraft carriers, he simply dove down under them. Even when he was attacked by the military, he didn't noticeably react or fight back and simply continued to hunt the MUTOs, even when he was being followed in close proximity by four naval ships. He also does not seem to intentionally cause destruction. Even when he destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge, it did not appear to be intentional, but rather just him reacting from being hit in the gills by missile fire. He shows little interest in humans, instead focusing his attention entirely on the MUTOs. After defeating both MUTOs, he leaves the humans alone without any more conflict. Notable Victims The Kraken/Leviathan Biollante Abilities * Atomic Breath - Godzilla's signature ability is firi a focused, superheated beam of concentrated radioactive plasma from his mouth. The radiation is contained within glands inside his dorsal spines, as they glow before he releases the heat ray. It can set fires to anything it hits and also kill even some of the strongest of monsters with a single shot. Godzilla's atomic breath has varied in strength, appearance, and color but is usually portrayed as a thick, neon-blue beam. * Spiral Atomic Ray - A more powerful variation of Godzilla's atomic breath, the red spiral heat ray can only be fired when Godzilla is under extreme stress or has absorbed a considerable amount of power. It is a red beam that is wrapped in a yellow electrical spiral and has the power to completely destroy the most powerful enemies, like Super-Mechagodzilla 2, SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah, and Keizer Ghidorah. * Nuclear Pulse - Godzilla can release a powerful shockwave of nuclear energy from his entire body, which is useful when he is restrained or in close combat with a foe. * Energy Absorption - Godzilla has a remarkable capacity for absorbing various energy. Godzilla naturally feeds on radiation, but can also draw power from plasma or electricity. Godzilla was also able to absorb the life force of Rodan and be completely revitalized enough to destroy Super-Mechagodzilla 2. Godzilla also once displayed the ability to absorb enemy attacks and project the energy back at the source using his atomic breath, which he did to defeat King Ghidorah in GMK. * Durability - Godzilla's hide is nearly indestructible and is not damaged at all by conventional weapons, allowing him to withstand heavy gunfire, tank shells, rockets, missiles, and even blows from other monsters with impressive resistance. Godzilla can survive being completely submerged in magma and in ground zero of meteorite impacts. Very few of Godzilla's opponents can pierce Godzilla's skin and draw blood. Only Gigan and Mechagodzilla were able to consistently do so. Godzilla has taken on two miniature black holes before and survived both with no visible damage. Godzilla also survived a direct hit from an energy beam at absolute zero. * Regenerative Healing Factor - Godzilla is immortal, he can regenerate extremely quickly, if injured, from practically any wound, including being completely disintegrated or blown to smithereens. Godzilla's regeneration is due to a substance in his cells known as Organizer G1, which has proven to be highly mutagenic to other creatures, such as Biollante and Orga. * Immense Super Strength - Godzilla possesses extremely incredible physical strength, allowing him to knock down skyscrapers and lift and throw opponents several times his size with ease. Godzilla also has knowledge in martial arts such as judo and kick boxing. * Super Stamina - Godzilla possesses an utterly insane level of stamina, allowing him to physically exert himself for several hours without getting tired or winded. * Tail - Godzilla uses his powerful tail as a bludgeoning weapon against enemies. Godzilla's tail is incredibly strong, even being able to support his entire weight and allow him to slide on it. Godzilla's tail has also been shown to be prehensile, curling around limbs of opposing monsters. * Teeth & Claws - Like any predator, Godzilla will sink his sharp teeth and claws into an enemy's flesh when in close combat. * Dorsal Spines - Godzilla can use his sharp dorsal spines on his back to cut into an enemy or slice off an enemy's limb. * Amphibiousness - Godzilla has an amphibious lifestyle, spending half of his life in water and the other on land. Godzilla can breathe underwater, he sleeps in the ocean depths for as long as he wants. Being a carnivore, Godzilla feasts on the mammalian meat of whales. Godzilla has even fought opponents in water. * Intelligence - While humans often assume Godzilla is a wild brutish animal, Godzilla has demonstrated intelligence on par with, if not exceeding, human intelligence. Godzilla is able to fully communicate with other giant monsters by speaking a language of roars and grunts that only giant monsters understand. Godzilla employs strategy in battle against more powerful foes and has found and exploited scientific weaknesses in his opponents that even humans were not aware of. Examples would be when Godzilla destroyed SpaceGodzilla's power source in the Fukuoka Tower and when he allowed himself to be eaten by Orga so he could reach its core and destroy it so Orga could not regenerate. * Psychic Abilities - Godzilla is said to be the most powerful psychic in the world and is able to sense danger or the exact location where he needs to be at any time.